Evan Lasting
Evan Lasting is a character created by Chariot of Fire. A simple character originally, Evan has evolved from a simple, beer-drinking, sleeping in on Sunday, married man, to a tortured amnesiac over the course of his immortal life. While once married on Earth, Evan now roams the Omniverse as a disciple of secret religious organization, whose final purpose is unclear. His total invulnerability to damage in any form has never been unraveled, although he himself, through experience and training, has developed several other abilities as a result of this immortality. Template Name Evan Lasting Gender Male Age His physical appearance is that of a 25 year old man… however, a single glance into his eyes can show you that he has seen much more then any 25 year old should see… Appearance Evan appears normal, to the highest degree. While he is handsome to a certain degree, he is not an Apollo for any Aphrodite. He is of average height, standing at about 5’10’’ in human measurements. He bears a head of light brown hair, which is cut short and spiked slightly in a very sharp, military type haircut. His eyes are a deep blue, as beautifully sapphire as a perfect Caribbean ocean… His build is not extremely muscular, and he gives off the impression of one who has simply been regularly active his entire life. He usually wears plain blue jeans, which grace his plain white sneakers nicely, matching up with his plain white undershirt, and an unbuttoned long-sleeved dress shirt, plaid in its design. He appears as if he should be relaxing at home, during a peaceful Sunday afternoon… how this contrasts with the pain and confusion found in his deep blue eyes… Personality Evan’s personality has changed somewhat with the onset of his.. sickness. It changes now with every passing experience… As of now, he is always tired; he is harsh and blunt. He is annoyed and aggressive. He is impatient and often pessimistic. He does what he needs to do, but still relishes in simplicity. The Power… Evan is immortal. Completely, undeniably, and unchangeably immortal. His body, his soul, his mind, anything that makes up his essence cannot be destroyed, by any means whatsoever. His body itself is indestructible, as he either recovers from fatal wounds instantaneously, or he simply does not suffer from them at all. It is unclear exactly how this power works, however Evan has experienced that it is something about him that happens innately. This immortality and indestructibility is unchangeable, irremovable, and untouchable. It cannot be altered in any way shape or form. This invulnerability has resulted in several other abilities, and as Evan is further trained by the organization, he is capable of doing what most would consider impossible. History Who is Evan Lasting? A name as common as the earthen cockroach, but in certain circles, it brings about feeling of mystery and wariness. The man known as Evan Lasting has been wandering the known world for a about a 40 years now. Wandering… searching… walking… Those who see him on the street would not remember him at all. Those who glanced into those tired blue eyes might forget them instantly. Evan Lasting is a constant that remains forever… A few have dedicated themselves to researching the legend of this immortal man. While it is difficult to dig up any true information concerning his records, since most of them have been deleted from official files, it has been confirmed that he was born in the 1960s somewhere in Ohio. Nothing is known about his home life, other than a few scattered hospital bills and a torn photograph, containing a picture of a young Evan, with short blonde hair next to a swingset, his hands leaning against it as he stares into the camera. He has brown eyes here. This is the only remnant in existence of him as a child. He was then only known as rumors; an average man walking the world. An indestructible force wandering and living, simply trying to get by. At some point, he married, finding a wife by the name of Carmen, who was the only one he truly confided into about his strange condition. However, even as he attempted to live this normal life, he was constantly drawn into chaos. Battles seemed to form around him; insanity and warriors always seeking him, as if they refused to let him live normally. But he managed to deal with it, and protect the one woman he loved. However, it was not meant to last. He was with his wife on a vacation in Egypt one day, when a mutant from the sky took it upon himself to fall in their midst. Crashing to earth, the winged mutant fought with Evan, who was brought to the skies before he could defeat the abomination. However, he fell thousands of feet, only to find that he had landed in the endless expanse of Africa’s harsh deserts. He wandered for many days, his immortality keeping him alive, but his conscience slowly betraying him. He wandered until he met a crazed Arabic warrior, one who guarded a temple of darkness, and even as he struck at him in nigh attempts to kill him, Evan survived, and traveled onward. However, it was months before he found a forest, and as he raced, half crazed through the underbrush, he came upon yet another battle… Where the new chapter of his life would begin. It was there that he met a being named Ankoku. A morbid, insane female with godlike powers. She destroyed all that was around him, and with a scream that could be heard throughout the underbrush of that forest, she tortured him. Pain upon pain, torturous agony that burned like a livewire through his entire body. He was tortured by this goddess into insanity, left as a whimpering relic of his former self, cast aside in the woods as even this goddess was unable to kill him. He simply lay there, completely unable to do anything as time slowly, slowly progressed for the tortured man. However, as he lost track of time, of his own existence, of how long he lay there, he suddenly found himself in a large white room. He was strapped to a medical bed, with various medical tools standing over him. He furrowed his eyes, barely breathing as he stared up at the figures standing over him. One was a man off smooth metallic skin, completely formless, with no expression, who seemed to be focusing on the tools. Another was a woman. He flinched instantly at the sight, the last woman having tortured him into near insanity. However, she lay a single hand on him, her soothing voice drifting over him. “Do not worry Evan,” she whispered, her voice like cool water over a burn, “You are safe now…” He could barely croak, and she smiled, laying her hands on him, a faint glow permeating from her soft skin, as the smooth metal man rattled off a few figures as Evan slowly fainted into sleep for the first time in a long few months. Evan had been picked up by a certain organization. The torture had left him with amnesia, completely unaware of his past. He is simply a member now, doing the will of the 12. Category:Character Category:Completely Original Characters